cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Vying for the Heavenly Way VIII
On a certain year, all Tribulation Immortals that has what it take to bear the Mandate of Heaven (天命; tiān mìng) could feel there was something wrong with the Heavenly Way. The Heavenly Way seems to be bored and no longer wants to play. At that time, Holy Man felt it was the time for him to step forward and shoulder the Mandate of Heaven. Back then, he was unmatched in the world, and he felt he alone was worthy of shouldering the Mandate of Heaven. It wasn’t only the Holy Man that was thinking this way... more than 90% of the cultivators in the world have the same idea! Even the majority of those cultivators that had what it took to carry the Mandate of Heaven and had tread their own Way of Eternal Life, advancing to the Eternal Life Realm, felt that the person that would ultimately shoulder the Mandate of Heaven was the Holy Man. Of course, it didn’t mean that everyone was of the same idea. Holy Man fought and amazingly defeated more than two digits Eternal Life Beings. Among them were cultivators, beasts, ancient witches, monsters, demons, and even the so-called ‘gods’. Some of those Eternal Life Beings had concealed themselves from the world for a long time already. Everything related to them had long disappeared in the river of time, their heritage and their lineage had disappeared without traces... they alone were left due to having achieved ‘Eternal Life’, gaining an unlimited lifespan. They had been patiently waiting for the day the of the Disappearance of the Heavenly Way. That day, they would return to the world and fight for the Mandate of Heaven, becoming the new Heavenly Way, and giving birth to their everlasting legend. Meeting A Mysterious Youth However, just as Holy Man was waiting to shoulder the Heavenly Way and become imperishable, giving birth to his everlasting legend, the Holy Man met a mysterious youth. The youth then advised him against participating in the Vying. Unfortunately, the Holy Man took no heed of the advice and keep on participating in the Vying. Final Battle Soon after the encounter with the mysterious youth, a mysterious Eternal Life Being appeared in front of Holy Man. This Eternal Life Being as very strange, and it was completely different from all other Eternal Life Beings. It wasn’t a human, ghost, beast, monster, demon, or ‘god’. The Holy Man fought against the mysterious Eternal Life Being for dozens of years. In the beginning, the Holy Man had the upper hand, and several times managed to severely wounded it. However its resilience was above the Holy Man’s imagination. Even if it was wounded until on the verge of death, as long as it has a moment, it can thoroughly restore its injuries. Despite the Holy Man’s best efforts, he can’t kill his opponent. In desperation, the Holy Man used his unique talent, ‘swallowing’ part of his opponent’s existence. The opponent’s self will no longer complete. Finally, the Holy Man was defeated, both body and soul destroyed, while his opponent became the New Bearer of the Mandate of the Heaven, the Eighth Heavenly Way. Trivia Category:Vying for the Heavenly Way Category:Event